Fist
Fist is a martial artist puffball living on Pop Star. He is a calm and collected individual who is looked up to by his younger friends as an older brother figure. Originally born in Vegetable Valley, He currently lives in a small village located in Peanut Plains, training at the local dojo there. While he appears to have a laid back personality, he takes great pride in his skills and treats his training seriously. He met Icicle while traveling the country, and accompanied him in his quest to take back Solo Star from the clutches of Nightmare's forces. He was later introduced to Frost and Kieara, and became a reoccuring companion during their adventures. Character © to Yusef1992/Smash The Echidna/Frost1992. In order of the usernames on Youtube, Myspace, and Deviantart, respectively. Smash The Echidna is also a member at KirbyFanon.wikia.com. Looks Being a puffball, Fist is naturally round shaped, identical to a ball. He has a nice tan color to his skin, and deep, dark green eyes. He wears a pair of purple shoes, a blue vest, (although it looks like a jacket on someone of his size) and a red martial arts headband. His vest has a couple of pockets at his sides, specifically placed and sized for him to conveniently fit his hands in with ease. Personality When not training, Fist is a pretty relaxed fellow. He's a nice guy with a warm, easygoing personality. He is rather intelligent and knowledgeable, and is interested in Dreamland history. He's very easy to get along with. He's usually fairly calm, and is often seen doing rather mundane activities that don't require much strength, (usually) such as reading or gardening. He tends to look after his friends as an older brother figure, treating them with care and offering his wisdom when needed. He takes his training seriously, however, and becomes focused and strict when doing so. He makes sure to always arrive at the dojo on time, and work himself to the limit. He rarely takes many breaks, preferring to go on for as long as he can. When fighting, he has a personal code of honor to never strike first, or to be the one to start a fight. There are few exceptions to this, such as if he or someone else is in danger. He tries to refrain from striking from behind, or landing any cheap shots or sucker punches. He is an honorable fighter who always pays his respects to his opponents, rarely speaking ill of them. Strengths and Powers */Attacks and Skills/ Fist is a skilled fighter, specializing in martial arts. He knows most of the basic and advanced Fighter skills shown in the Kirby series, such as Vulcan Jab and Smash Punch. However, he's developed a few of his own techniques, such as Smash Kick and Vulcan Leg. At the same time, he also knows a variety of suplex moves. While he's small and puffy, he boasts surprising physical strength and durability, allowing him to easily pull off these moves on most foes. He can also toss most of his opponents quite a ways with his Star Throw. Being a lightweight fighter, he also finds it easy to move around at a fast pace, and is quite capable of out-maneuvering his opponents. General Info Miscellaneous info goes here. Talk about how the character is in current times, and add anything else that fits here. Items Currently In Possession (This section is entirely optional.) --- --- History Fist was one of the three characters who started off pink, the others being Arrow and Kieara. Except, Fist was literally a characterized Fighter Kirby. There were no changes in his appearance, whatsoever. Eventually I realized this had to change, and I gave him purple shoes. Had the blue shoes not been taken by Arrow, Kieara, and probably every other character I'd made at the time, I more than likely would have given him blue shoes, too. It was even later when I decided on giving him his vest, though I constantly had trouble spriting it. I still do, but I'm a bit more experienced with it now. He stayed that way for a little while, and I'd grown attatched to the design. However, I never added his vest to Frost's Adventure: A Warrior's Tale. This is because Fist needed an entire makeover, and I never did finish it. Sometime more recently, when I began reviving my Kirby fanon, Fist got the final touches in his design, leading him to where he is now. Since I liked how he looked before, I only changed his color. I did attempt to give him hair, however, he looked incredibly silly and I left it out. Fist's character didn't really have time to develop much, as his main appearances were in battle videos from Frost's Adventure. He did take a sort of lead role in one, unfinished roleplay concerning a conspiracy in the Ketchup Kingdom. It was enough for him to show how he tried to look after his friends and generally worried about them as they got involved in a seriously dangerous situation. Appearances Shows where the characters have made an appearance. Roleplays --- Fanfictions --- Other Appearances --- Relationships with Other Characters Talk about what friends and/or family they have. Characters by the same creator Family --- --- Friends --- --- Enemies --- --- Other characters Characters that belong to others go here. It's best if you put the characters down yourself rather than letting anyone else edit it at will. Family --- --- Friends --- --- Enemies --- --- Fun Facts Post trivia and other interesting facts about the character here. Category:Characters Category:STE's Characters Category:Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Adults Category:Protagonists Category:Batamon